<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until I meet you by mybabys123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217159">Until I meet you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123'>mybabys123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Tiene una boca muy problemática- Pensó ella inclinada sobre la barandilla de la segunda planta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until I meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrix iba cargada con varios libros bajo su brazo izquierdo en dirección a su dormitorio cuando escuchó un revuelo. </p><p>Ajustó los libros que llevaba consigo y se acercó a la barandilla de donde pudo ver lo que pasaba. </p><p>- Y cuando una escoria dice algo equivocado, de repente no nos gusta que nos habléis y dejamos de ser dulces y sobre todo de ser inofensivas - Dijo Terra. </p><p>En cuanto dijo aquello, las enredaderas de los pilares del edificio comenzaron a envolverse sobre el cuello del chico y éste se llevó las manos al cuello en un intento vano de liberarse. </p><p>Los alumnos observaron la escena sin saber como reaccionar, las hadas de la tierra no solían ser exactamente temperamentales. </p><p>- Tiene una boca muy problemática - Pensó ella inclinada sobre la barandilla de la segunda planta. </p><p>Estaba claro que el chico se lo merecía a juzgar por lo último que llegó a escuchar de su conversación y sin embargo, sintió la electricidad haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de los dedos. </p><p>Se mordió el labio, no tenía pensado intervenir en absoluto pero el hada de la tierra lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, podía ver la desesperación en el rostro del chico, y casi sin pensarlo levantó la mano derecha con sus poderes listos para salir en cualquier momento. </p><p>Por suerte para ella, la hada lo soltó antes de que ella pudiera intervenir. </p><p>- Casi me matas, friki - Dijo Riven apuntandola con el dedo. </p><p>- Yo también te quiero - Respondió Terra con una sonrisa. </p><p>Una vez el espectáculo hubo terminado, Beatrix se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino. </p><p>Tenía un trabajo mucho más importante que hacer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>